Updates
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Okay so I won't get into much details but I will say that this is important. Thank you so much for reading and if you have anything to say, please say it.


This isn't really a story you guys but I didn't want to write another post and put it out there everything before I post another story because I know I have been "quiet" for a while and not posting. The reason I am not posting is because I haven't been able to quite literally I was in a place where my phone was my wifi and I had to do a lot of school work and on top of that go to work. Okay so before I go onto anything else I want to thank everyone who has read my profile and read "PLEASE LOG IN" rant. I know that some of you guys can't log in and I respect that and that your parents don't want you guys to have an e-mail. Not having an e-mail means that you can't have a facebook or twitter or any other way to do that. So I am going to say this: If you don't have an e-mail and you aren't allowed to just tell me. But please also keep in mind I can't ask you guys questions which sucks. So be sure to add in every detail you want. That's the main reason I hate about "guest log in" a) I can't see it for a week or weeks if Fanfiction wants to be horrible about it. I get the e-mail notification but I don't see it any other way. b) I can't ask questions I have to review my own stuff and ask my question and you guys don't see it. I try to wait three days after its done before posting requests, if I ask a question to see if you guys post back answering my question. I want to make sure you guys get the story you want and you deserve because you are wonderful. But I am not going to be a bitch and say "You can't request things because mommy and daddy or any other guardian said you can't have an email". I'm not that type of person I hate when people are that way. It's just a really dick move. So I will say this again: if you can't get an e-mail Just tell me. I find it so very respectful and I appreciate it. Which is why I do your request because you all are awesome butterflies who respect me enough to let me know that small detail.

Okay you are probably wondering why this is under Marvel and Finding Dory I just wanted to give you all some updates:

1\. Stalker part two (in a way) is coming. I don't know when. I know of this week because I was almost to a good closing point Sunday but needed to stop it is now Monday at 3 am.

2\. This isn't toward you guys but if you are a wrestling fan I am doing a new co-write, when it will be done I dunno. So keep an eye out for that.

3\. To the guest who commented on Evil Parents, I don't remember if I did his request. I know I did one but I can't remember if I did the second one because I do so many finding nemo/finding dory request it all turned into a blur. Not out of disrespect to him but out of all the stories I have it's hard to keep track of them all on who I did and who I didn't. If I didn't do it it's because it was after the whole "log. in." thing. Not a trying to be mean I felt like he disrespected me by not logging in because that request was Oct. 25th and I said it 3 times before I posted Evil Parents. I also didn't post it because I honestly don't remember what he's talking about. I don't know who King Fredrick and Queen Selene is. However, if you do and you can help me out that would be wonderful.

4\. Aj, I have a feeling you are new and I love your idea it's cute so I will do it. When, I don't know. my hoping is to start it this week sometime.

5\. ATTENTION ANIME FANS because you all are awesome and have spread your wings you get let in on a secret go you!: I have a new idea that I will write down before I forget and it is going to take up on the world of Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood because it can either go with both. And it's dark so get your tissues and popcorn ready. Stalk my profile.

Okay, if I didn't address your request or anything else please Bug the living hell of me. post it in a review, flood my emails every way possible. (To flood my e-mails means you have to keep on your reviews or you know..pm me... I'm not going to give people my e-mail.)

Oh update number 6: If I don't post for a while PLEASE DO NOT PANIC. I am not sick. I honestly do requests when I am sick. I might be busy with school or work. I love it that you all care, I care about you too and I wish nothing but the best for you all and I want you all to go far in life because you all are probably the sweetest most creative bunch I know.

7\. i am updating on my phone because my wifi is out. hence no new story.

8\. okay i wasn't clear when i said id do your request if you don't log in: i'm only doing them if you say you cant log in, if you dont i wont do your request. why? if you cant respect me enough to say you cant log in, then its disrespectful and unfair to those who DID say they cant log in. Im a fair person and I believe in saying what you mean and mean what you say. that means i said more than once "you dont log in or say your not allowed to have an account, then i don't do your request." i said it and i mean it. To those of you who told me you cant get an account: your request is coming. when i stop being lazy and wifi kicks on. :)

9\. SailorMarvelWinx and anyone at that matter, to pm me log into your account. you can post on reviews (but look at number 8 and ), but I can not ask you questions if you don't log in. If you can't get an account please tell me. This goes to everyone: Tell me if you can't get an account it's simple. To pm me you click on the pm option on my account. If you aren't logged in you can't PM me.

This is the last update because I am basically repeating myself. So little butterflies I wish you luck. Thank you for your time.

Also: I like the butterfly thing so you guys are now my "little butterflies". I don't mean for it to come out weird or awkward. I just love butterflies very much they are free and gentle beings and you guys all are very gentle and sweet. So my readers are now my little butterflies.

Okay, I'm sorry I wasted your time with this long update list.

I love you all.

Stay well. Stay safe. You all are strong. I believe in you.


End file.
